Zora
Zora (ゾラ) is a primary antagonist in Legend of Legaia. She is the former High Priestess of Conkram and was a co-conspirator in spreading the Mist throughout Legaia. Appearance Zora's appearance is quite odd, to say the least. She wears a long purple gown and part of her neck is covered in a gold neck ring. Zora also wears large hooped earrings and an assortment of jewelry around her body. She has dark purple hair and a prominent widow's peak hairline. When Zora puts on her Sim-Seru her attire changes completely, unlike many of the other Mist's henchmen. Covering her body is a thin rubber material colered dark purple, leaving gaps on her forearms, calves and the inside of her thighs where skin shows. Covering her chest and the middle of her legs is what looks like black skin tight leather. She also becomes adorned with multiple golden bands as well as gold bracelets that wrap around her neck, wrists and legs. Zora's body also changes drastically. Her feet turn curl into pointed talons that increase her height when she stands and her skin changes into a sickly light blue color. Unlike her cohorts whose Sim-Seru use psychic power in order to levitate, Zora's Sim-Seru sprouts gigantic black and purple wings that allow her to fly through the air. Personality Zora is conceited and bossy and loves to be the center of attention. Based on her appearance, she has an odd taste in beauty as well. Like the rest of the Mist's followers she is full of herself and absolutely sure of the Mist's divine nature - though it is not clear whether she actually realized the Mist's potential or merely followed Cort's plans due to her infatuation with him. Zora is quite the blabbermouth, and according to the Puera who work for her, she is also quite the slave driver. Unfortunately for Zora, her personality consisted of all the traits Prince Cort hated in women, and it allowed her to be used as a pawn in Cort's schemes, unbeknownst to her. Story Early Life Zora was Conkram's High Priestess in the days before the Mist. In Conkram's Royal Palace she was constantly surrounded by her three personal bodyguards, the Delilas Siblings. When three mysterious kids traveled to Conkram in order to obtain a Nemesis Gem they asked her where they could obtain one. She was surprised that they knew of it and began to spill out what she knew about the Nemesis Gem. However, she soon caught herself and told them to go home. Zora later partook in overseeing the Mist demonstration and managed to escape with her life during the Mist outbreak. She then congratulated the three kids wearing Ra-Seru for being able to pilfer a Nemesis Gem from King Nebular. Once the Mist was gone she encouraged Cort to continue with his Mist research program. After the Mist spread throughout Legaia she was given a Sim-Seru of her own and the Delilas Family remained as her personal bodyguards and assassins. During production of the Floating Castle, Zora encountered the Soren Grantes, who she knew had a secret love affair with Cara, an earthbound human. Knowing that this was against Soren law, she told Grantes that she would give him Seru Wings that Cara could wear if he gave her the Ra-Seru eggs from Buma's Genesis Trees in return. Grantes foolishly agreed and gave Zora two of the eggs (giving the remaining one to Cara) but was decieved by Zora and attacked. Luckily Grantes was able to escape with his life. Warriors of the Soren tribe often attacked the Floating Castle after its completion in the hopes of destroying it, but Zora used her power to kill many of the Soren and earned a reputation as a woman to be greatly feared. ''Legend of Legaia '' Zora is first seen sitting on her throne within the Floating Castle. She comments on the recent revival of Sol's Genesis Tree to her cohorts, the Delilas Family. The Delilases offer to kill the heroes, but she tells them to leave them be and has them guard the ice Seru, Koru, who she had placed in Nivora Ravine so it could freeze Buma's Genesis Trees with its icy breath. After the Ra-Seru heroes invade the Floating Castle with the help of the Soren, Zora flies into the castle and enters her throne room where she runs into the heroes just as they are about to exit the throne room's door. Noa demands that Zora give back the Ra-Seru egg she tricked Grantes out of, but Zora refuses to comply. Wanting to get straight to business, Zora attacks the Ra-Seru heroes in the hopes of killing them. She is defeated, much to her surprise, and at Noa's demand for the Ra-Seru egg tells her that she had already used it to power the Mist Generator. Songi suddenly appears and expresses his annoyance at Zora for revealing this secret, and rather than help her out decides to enter the Mist Generator room and destroys it himself. Zora crawls into the room using what little strength she has left and overhears from Songi that Cort used her as bait to trap the heroes. The castle was built just as a decoy to lure the Ra-Seru into destroying the fake Mist Generator and then plummet to their deaths once the castle came crashing to the ground. Zora acts hurt and betrayed at the realization that Cort tried to kill her but Songi finishes Zora off with an energy blast that disintegrates her. Power and Abilities When compared to other henchmen of the Mist, Zora is placed in the upper-middle tier in power. She is clearly more powerful than Zeto, as her loyal servant Gi Delilas mocks Zeto for being "quite pitiful'. She is also powerful enough for the toughest Soren warriors to flee at the sight of her and has presumably killed many of them in the past when they attacked the Floating Castle - though it may have been the Delilas Siblings or other Seru who did the killing. However, her power is still far below that of her superiors Prince Cort and Jette and does not reach the power of the Rogue who introduced the Mist into the world. Energy-based attacks *Dark Typhoon - Creates a massive typhoon that hits everyone with dark energy. Speed and movement techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Seru or Sim-Seru wings. *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. Other abilities *Glare - Turns one enemy into stone. Fighting Zora Zora's Sound Bites Below are sound bites from the battle against Zora. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru